


i just might turn into smoke, but i feel fine

by CherryJolicoeur



Series: Steven & Winifred [1]
Category: Arthur (Cartoon), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Human, Back to Back, Body Worship, Crack Relationships, Deliberate Badfic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hot Weather, Human, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Inspired by Elvis Presley songs, Interracial Relationship, Out of Character, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Steven Universe, Praise, Praise Kink, Sex, Smut, Stevinifred, The Author Regrets Everything, crackship, d.w. is 22 and steven is 24 just a brief catchall, idk if praise kink's an appropriate tag since steven mentally preaches about d.w., overuse of hyphens, sweet mother of ganja i'm so sorry for this, you have no idea how guilty i am for writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryJolicoeur/pseuds/CherryJolicoeur
Summary: as applied in the tags d.w.'s 22 and steven is 24
Relationships: Dora Winifred "D.W." Read/Steven Universe
Series: Steven & Winifred [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978369
Kudos: 1





	i just might turn into smoke, but i feel fine

**Author's Note:**

> as applied in the tags d.w.'s 22 and steven is 24

To him words could barely describe how beautiful he constantly thought she was in his eyes.

Her pearshaped body leant to the side on the bland-coloured sofa with her gorgeous, finely curved legs, her angelic-like face focused at the moment, the motion of her fingertips tapping against the buttons of her custom dualshock practically making her attentiveness known. 

His glance now became almost predatorial by every moment, by looking at her steven immediately deduced to himself that he struck gold. 

"GG everyone." her mature voice was quiet, feminine as it was, "i'm going to log off now." 

Winifred immediately signed out of the game not wanting to deal with hearing the constant commotion going on in her party at this point in time, where she later shut off her ps4. She eventually made her exhaustion understood as she laid back on the sofa to stretch out. Both hands reached to her white headset as she immediately pulled it away from her pierced ears and sat it beside her, where she immediately withdrew with discomfort. Eyes closed; she gently rubbed a side of her neck.

Winifred later opened her eyes as she looked up, only to withdraw with shock as her cerulean eyes were pointed upward to a smirking steven above her with crossed arms. 

"Steven," she spoke up after a while of silence. "You scared me."

"Sorry about that, love." he chuckled. He walked around the sofa to sit beside her, and as he did her wrapped one muscular arm forward to wrap around her dainty shoulders. He glanced at winifred for almost a second before motioning with his head for her to lean against him. 

Winifred gave a loving smile and went on to do as she was silently told. Warmth to coincide with comfort bloomed within her as usual as she instantly melted in the embrace. 

“You looked so cute when you jumped up like that earlier." he kissed her cheek softly-but she looked to the side with a small smile-which had a visible air of innocence. Steven’s dark eyes bore into hers as he gently pushed her hair from her face, trying to attain a closer view into it.

"Do you have _any_ idea how _gorgeous_ you are?" he silently asked her.

Winifred's face grew red at that-where she immediately proceeded to shake her head. She simply looked down only trying to avoid his look as much as she could.

"Big steven, you really shouldn't look at me though?" she sighed. **_No doubt winifred, you're absolutely perfect._** “This heat has me all damp with sweat...i don’t know how you could even _see_ me this way.”

Being considered _beautiful_ by the one person she loves and trusts while spending her life being told the opposite by those once around her at the time still didn't really make her fully confident in her own looks. Winifred never really acknowledged how striking she looked no matter how much steven preaches to her about her beauty-and the immediate self-doubt she vocally gave to him in response was what steven instantly expected from her. 

No matter how much she chose to deny it she still looked attractive as she could be even for every time of the day-especially making steven’s jaw drop to the floor the other night as she surfaced from the washroom, donning nothing but a short, lacy chemise that hugged her wide curves. **_You looked so fucking stunning in that._**

“Winifred-look at me will you?” as if on cue, with obedience winifred immediately complied, glancing up at him. **_Works like a charm._**

“For real, winifred…” he pulled his hands to her shoulders, “You’re _really_ the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen- _know_ that. You’re sweet, amazing, stunning, _gorgeous_ -and just about everything else and more that i could think of. I’d be nothing but a damned _fool_ to ever even _think_ about leaving you. And if _anyone_ _ever_ tells you to your face otherwise-let me know so they’ll be _pulp_ by the time I’m done with them.”

“Steven…” she said silently-the look on her face made it seem as if she looked touched by his words.

His coffee eyes **_(expectedly)_** got lost into hers as he silently stared back at her-and after a second, winifred didn’t exactly know what to expect for starters as soon as steven pressed his lips against hers. Her delicious taste pleased him as always where she immediately found herself melting into the unexpected kiss however, her arms slowly shifting forward as she looped them around steven, pulling herself closer to him.

Steven just so happened to be the first to separate from the kiss, and in a split second, before winifred knew it she found his arms supporting her back, where the other, right under her legs.

The walk upstairs lasted for a fair amount of seconds and steven gently lowered winifred onto the sheets where he proceeded to make his move-his lips gently prodded against her sensitive neck, where winifred's back gradually arched as he moved with such an agonisingly _slow_ pace. His lips carefully grazed against the delicate skin with every small fish-like kiss as his ears were opened to her silent moans.

"Steven-" winifred sighed almost inaudibly, letting her head rest against the mattress.

Steven smirked-his sharp, pearly teeth dragged across her skin, where he later dragged his lips down and upon her collarbone, ears straining to her rapid heartbeat below, feeling heat pulsing off her sunkissed skin by the very moment; dragging his lip down to the centre of her chest as he left a kiss on it, where she released an airy gasp of pleasure. **_No one ever gets to touch you like me winifred, no one._**

Steven's hands reach to her shoulders, quickly removing the straps of her rainbow bikini top ** _(it was an almost insufferably hot day out, not even the AC and dozens of fans to cool off could help)_** and his hands later slithered to her back to untie the knot that held the bikini in its place. With a barely distinct moan, winifred later smiled with ecstasy as she arched her gently shaking body forward, where her now bare chest was against his. Arousal constantly pooled the melting pearshaped woman like liquid heat between her legs as she almost constantly squirmed in steven's embrace, making the overwhelming pleasure she was met with practically known.

"S-steven..." she moaned out once again. "Steven-"

From behind he smiled at her sudden shiver as his breath tickled her neck with its warm, titillating embrace-and proceeded to go a bit further-he pulled his hand over to her lower half where he was met with the soft fabric of her azure shorts, where he unbuckled the pleather white ring belt that secured them before jerking the shorts down-leaving her exposed in nothing but in her panties. ** _Very good babe, you're absolutely gorgeous._**

Steven moved back upward to her full chest, gently cupping one breast in his hand where he slowly pressed his lips against the skin. One after another, a stream of gentle moans resounded from winifred as hot, sweet kisses marred her soft bosom. He ran the palms of his starving hands over her curvaceous body-from her back where he later smoothly traced them along and over her wide hips.

"Steven…” her hushed voice was pleading, “take me.” **_Take you? You were always mine._**

Steven reacted faster than a dog with a treat before its eyes as he immediately pulled off his shirt leaving his upper half bare, later following with his jeans and boxers-which he removed in one go. **_I’m gonna fuck you like the angel you are, Winifred._**

Lowering himself against winifred once again, his hands dutifully slipped off her soaked underwear where he stopped to give her body an almost long onceover-much to her initial impatience.

"My _gods_ winifred...you're absolutely stunning-you're fucking _perfect_." he pulled a hand over her face as he locked his mesmerised eyes into hers. “You’re _perfection_.” **_Nothing but pure fucking perfection._**

Without warning he proceeded to drive his shaft inside her-her pussy was as slick and wet as it could be, just how he usually liked it-as he didn’t hesitate for a moment to slowly rock his hips the second he made his way in. Winifred’s soaked inner walls clenched around his thick cock, slowly but surely feeling herself grow wet by the second as she managed to grip a thrusting steven better. **_That’s good babe-very good. You’re so fucking beautiful, keep taking my cock just like that._**

“Christ…my _gods,_ winifred.” he pulled her legs up and proceeded to pump deeper, speeding his pace with every tantalising thrust as his cock constantly hit her sweet spot, where her body thrummed with an intense throng of pure bliss and sharp _pain_. The sound of her ragged pleasure-filled pants, with her moaning out _steven, steven, oh steven_ , _keep going big steven_ every once and a while were all that he heard-or what he always heard whenever they got this intimate-and it had a vibe where it drove him _wild_. **_You have such a beautiful voice babe, keep moaning out my name like that. Keep it up._**

“Steven…I’m close…” she suddenly claimed. 

The breathy, near silent revelation piqued steven’s interest **(as always)** and flashed her a cunning grin, which she didn’t seem to notice at the time as he went further to provoke her word of warning. He felt it too-he could almost barely power through it himself, and after she sounded outspoken about her warning earlier he immediately chose to plug his cock in deeper-out of all the times they had sex winifred barely even _expected_ this to be as deep as he could even _go_ -and as he thrusts from there she felt her body on _fire_ , rapture sizzling off her body like flames licking at her skin.

“Ahh…! Steven… _Steven…!”_ the aching, irresistible wave of gratification that came her way thanks to the move steven made beforehand made her body shiver from head to toe as she began to moan out a bit louder-in a volume for only steven to hear. **_Louder_**. **_Say my name louder for me, babe, just a little louder for me. Let me hear you scream._**

It was almost way too much for them to handle at this point; neither could take it-and before they both knew it a sudden wave of profound _ecstasy_ washed over her and steven’s bodies as they reached an overwhelming orgasm.

“ _S-steven!”_ winifred’s voice was slightly raised just a bit more-the volume steven originally wanted earlier as she finally came. Her rosy-pink lips formed a perfect o-shape as nothing but sweet warmth thrummed through her-her body slightly arched forward as she held on to him, where steven released a shaky curse through his clenched teeth as he followed up with her. **_That’s it-just what I wanted._** **_Jesus Christ Winifred-you fucking angel, you’re amazing._**

He allowed them to unwind for a while as the orgasm to fully take their breathe, him and winifred gently embracing each other. On cue he eventually pulled out as he could barely hold it in, his cock gleaming wet in the late-afternoon sunshine as he squirted over her flat stomach.

Steven later gently withdrew from a softly panting winifred where he flopped down right alongside her. Immediately pulling her closer to his hairy chest, he silently stared at her taking notice of her skin-now laden with goosebumps from top to bottom basking in the afterglow, and he moved forward to shrug blankets over them to keep her comfortable and warm. 

"Let me hold you.” he whispered. Slowly opening her eyes she gently tucked herself against his side, where steven held her in his muscular arms. His hand reached up to the side of her face, pushing a stray lock of hair that originally draped over it and tucking it behind her ear.

He pulled his lips up to her forehead, where he laid a kiss on it-before storming her face with a gentle army of soft kisses. He moved over to pick up her hand, where he kissed from her shoulder-all the way over to there.

“You’re amazing winifred- _truly_ amazing.” His lowered, now roughed tone teasing into her ear with its ever so amorous embrace, “I love you _so_ much.” **_You’re a living angel._**

He continued whispering and kissing-even as small, inaudible snores sounded from his arms a few minutes later, his fingertips gently stroking though her soft, waist-length waves as she calmly slept away in his arms.

**_You’re mine Winifred, and you’ll always be mine._ **

**_You will only be mine._ **

**_No one ever touches you like I do._ **

**_No one ever understands you like I do._ **

**_ No one. _ **

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry for this,,,like you really don't understand my level of guilt


End file.
